Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal watercraft.
Description of Related Art
In an exemplary jet-propulsive personal watercraft disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,474, an engine is placed in an engine room surrounded by a hull and a deck, and a water jet pump is driven by the engine to pressurize water suctioned through a suction port provided on the hull and eject the water in a rearward direction through a pump nozzle, thereby generating a propulsive force for moving the body.
The personal watercraft can make a smooth turn, if the body is tilted in a roll direction (rightward and leftward direction) while the direction of the pump nozzle is changed by steering a handle. However, if the body receives a high pressure from a water surface while the body is tilted, a rider cannot turn the body smoothly, and a turn radius increases against the rider's intention.